Coqueteos
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Cuando Lovino Vargas conoció a Gilbert... Bueno, lo primero que hizo fue odiarlo, ¿para qué mentir?, porque bueno, era alemán y estaba en su sangre el odiarlo. Le salía natural. Pero se le fue haciendo más y más difícil odiarlo con el tiempo (malditos alemanes seductores, por eso los odiaba). Y llegó la temida parte de coquetear... Oh si, Lovino Vargas no era bueno coqueteando.


Y... Kira está en la Universidad (si, aunque no me crean). Y a Kira le quita mucho tiempo su novio pero asi lo ama. Y Kira quiere dormir y no tiene tiempo para escribir. Y a Kira le está gustando esto de hablar en tercera persona. Y a Kira ya se le acabaron las excusas asi que pasemos a lo que sigue...

Hace AÑOS que no escribo nada así que no se que tal vaya a ir este proyecto. Últimamente (para que ocultarlo, gracias a una nueva seguidora que me ha estado animando con sus hermosos comentarios, tu sabes quién eres ;) ) me dieron ganas ese escribir así que... No prometo nada pero intentaré estar más activa, quizá no tanto como en mis años dorados pero bueeeeno.

Asi que les dedicó este pequeño Prumano con mucho cariño ;)

 **Advertencias:** La lenguita de Lovi-Love. Este drabble va a ser tan pero tan corto que les va a dejar la sensación de querer más y más buajajaja.

 _Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos hasta siguiente aviso. Seguiré informando._

* * *

 _ **Coqueteos.**_

Y Lovino Vargas no era bueno coqueteando... Bueno, si, pero no.

Es decir, era un as cuando se trataba de coquetear frivolamente con una chica guapa en el supermercado, digámoslo _pues el coqueteo-super-duper-intenso-por-el-pasillo-de-la-leche-condensada-y-los-frijole_ s (Ufff, el más romántico de todos). Pero cuando se trataba de coquetear con alguien que realmente le gustaba dejémoslo en _atragantarse-con-su-saliva-y-morder-la-lengua-mientras-te-sonrojas-furiosamente_. Si, mucha diferencia.

Cuando Lovino Vargas conoció a Gilbert Beilshmidt... Bueno, lo primero que hizo fue odiarlo, ¿para qué mentir?, porque bueno, era alemán y estaba en su sangre el odiarlo. Le salía natural. Pero se le fue haciendo más y más difícil odiarlo con el tiempo (malditos alemanes seductores, por eso los odiaba... valga la redundancia). Y llegó la temida parte de coquetear...

Ah si, recordaba cómo si fuera una pizza extra grande con relleno en las orillas esa terrible tarde de enero.

* _ **FlashBack**_ *

Un muy nervioso (y por lo tanto irritado) Lovino se paseaba por su departamento, en el fondo estaban sentados una chica de cabellera corta y dorada cómo el sol, un bronceado y sonriente español y un muy alto rubio de cara malhumorada.

\- Lovi, calmate. Vas a desgastar el piso si sigues dando vueltas.

Claro. CALMARSE. El estaba calmado... sólo hacia ejercicio. El ejercicio era bueno para la salud. No estaba esperando desesperadamente que la puerta sonará. Claro que no, el no era _ese_ tipo de chico.

-¿Qué hacemos? Parece que entró en trance.

Seeeeh. Ahora era vidente.

¿Cuánto demonios podía tardar una pizza?

-Nunca había visto a Lovi así, no desde que salió con Arthur, ¿recuerdan a Arthur? El era divino.

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

¡A la madre! Esa si era la puerta. Lovino dio un respingo y se precipitó a la puerta no sin antes murmurar un seco "solo tengo hambre". A lo que sus amigos asintieron con ma cabeza sin realmente creerle.

Un albino traía dos cajas de pizza. Una gran sonrisa y unos perfectos músculos y... Y ya. De vuelta a la realidad que no era ninguna quinceañera mojabargas.

-Eh, Lovino, debemos dejar de comer así. - saludo dándole las cajas y quedando en espera de el dinero. Su sonrisa confiada y natural descoloco a Lovino por un pequeño segundo tras el cual bufó para parecer desinteresado.

Claro, ese acto no le salía muy bien cuando todo el estaba temblando por quien sabe que chingada razón.

\- A-ah, si, lo que digas bastardo. - respondió el italiano rápidamente. Y rápidamente también se pateo mentalmente. - B-bueno... Eh...

Tenía que hacer conversación. Esta vez si haría conversación. Estaba decidido a hacer conversación y conquistarla de una vez por todas.

Por eso tenía todo un público que no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Se le quedó mirando un largo rato, sólo tenía que decir algo. Algo inteligente... Bueno, no inteligente... lo que fuera. Ya.

-Eh... de seguro hacen esas madres en un horno de leña ¿no?

Bueno... al menos dijo algo.

-... No lo sé. Creo que es uno de gas.

-Ah...-silencio muy incómodo. -¿Sabes... q-que el gas no huele a nada?

Y ahora Gilbert si que se veía perdido en la conversación.

-Le agregan el...olor.

Y ahora incómodo por la incomodidad que desprendía Lovino.

-También le a-agregan olor a otros gases...

Y más incómodo.

Y luego se hizo el silencio que se rompió cuando Gilbert rompío a reír nerviosamente.

-Ah, el asombroso yo se tiene que ir. -Comenzó a decir rascándose la cabeza- Horas laborables. Ya saben...

Dicho esto se fue casi corriendo pensando que Lovino era un bicho raro obsesionado con los gases... No muy buena impresion. Eso seguro.

Y así había fallado su primer intento de coquetear. Pero bueno, a la verga, A LA GRANDISIMA VERGA. Ahora eran pareja.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

Pero bueno, el punto quedaba claro. Lovino no era bueno coqueteando, es decir, ¿en serio se puso a hablar de jodidos gases? El cómo conquistó a Gilbert después con su torpeza es todo un misterio todavía.

P-Pero era porque no quería. Si se lo proponía podría coquetear bien.

De cualquier forma, ese día llegó al departamento que compartía con Gilbert, se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón y soltó un suspiro.

Gilbert que estaba en la mesa que quedaba al otro lado del cuarto separó ligeramente la vista de el comic que estaba leyendo mientras pretendía hacer trabajo.

-Amor, estoy en casa. - dijo con sarcasmo Lovino aflojando su corbata.

-¿Te doy la cena mi vida? - respondió igual de sarcástico el alemán.

Lovino se quitó los zapatos y volvió a suspirar.

Gilbert lo miro de reojo sonriendo malicioso. -Ah, ser lindo debe cansar ¿no?

Lovino respingo poniéndose nervioso. Pero no iba a perder está vez. No. NO. Su orgullo italiano dependía de eso.

Armandose de coraje sonrió a su vez mientras decía rápidamente. - Oh, entonces debes estar exhausto.

Ahora Gilbert respingo, sin voltear la mirada Lovino noto como sus orejas se comenzaban a poner rojas, ah, la victoria era dulce.

Gilbert por su parte no estaba acostumbrado a que su novio le respondiera los piropos (muy sarcásticos a veces). No estaba nada acostumbrado. Bien jugado Vargas, bien jugado.

Bueno... al final del día parecía que Lovino si podía coquetear.

Claro, descontando el hecho de que justo después de decir esto escondió la cara y dijo un millón de groserías. Ahí iba su cursilidad de un mes entero. Nadie esperaba mucho de el.

* * *

Y... Ahí está. Sin sentido, corto y... bah, lo mismo de usualmente.

¿Alguien captó la referencia que hice a una cierta serie muy famosa? ¿No? ¿Nadie? El primero que adivine tendrá una paletita gratis~

En fin, dejen sus reviews, tomatazos, favoritos y compartan en sus redes sociales...Ah, eso no, ¿verdad? No muerdo si no me muerden primero.

Sin nada más que decir, Kira fuera.

Y como un sabio dijo alguna vez, _"Al 70% de los lectores a los cuales les gusta la historia no comentan, al 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia, esperamos que seas del 13% que si comenta porque es lo que nos impulsa a escribir."_ Autor Desconocido.

(Y si comentan actualizaré alguna de mis historias pendientes~~~) ok no.

Hasta la pasta!


End file.
